


The One Where Gwaine Gets Cockblocked by Destiny

by tourdefierce



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Dirty Talk, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Outsider, Romance, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is supposed to be getting some sexy-times with Merlin. He doesn't understand why that isn't happening and he's going to find out, dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Gwaine Gets Cockblocked by Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterstorrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/gifts).



> Thank you to marguerite_26 for the quick beta. This was written for winterstorrm, who requested _voyeur Gwaine or Percy_.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ: March 22nd, 2011.

Gwaine has tried to make sense of it. Really, he's tried to look at the whole battle field but it's impossible to figure what the hell is going on but clearly, he's missing something.

He'd thought after he and Merlin had gotten to know each other better that things would have progressed to something more than friends. He was under the distinct impression that Merlin was just... unclear on Gwaine's feelings about him and that when Gwaine showed him how worth it he thought Merlin was, then their relationship could go on in its natural course.

There have been some hiccups in his plans.

First there was war, a long and drawn out war with magical crazies that Gwaine did not sign on for. However, they won and Arthur was crowned King of Camelot, his knights shining valiantly around him. Gwaine was fine with that; war is ugly but necessary. Even if it did put a kink in his plan to bed Merlin. After the war, was settling into a changing Camelot and new laws that required lots of meetings of council that apparently required a lot of Merlin's attention.

But now, now it's been four months and their relationship hasn't moved beyond anything but casual flirtatious touches and Merlin's broad grin that drives Gwaine crazy with want.

Flirting is fun. Gwaine would know. But he also knows there are more promising and _exciting_ prospects ahead of them. Mostly, it involves cocks.

Gwaine loves cocks.

Which leads to why Gwaine is stalking Merlin in the afternoon sun, instead of crowding him into a cool corner of the castle and taking advantage of him. Obviously, there is something missing in Gwaine's intelligence gathering. So the only logical conclusion is to follow Merlin and figure out exactly what is the problem is. Is there another bloke? Does Merlin have a scary secret that's stopping him from committing to a romance? Is someone blackmailing him? Was he lying when he said he was interested in blokes, leaning across the fire and whispering with bright eyes, their shoulders rubbing together?

The list of possibilities are endless, each as unlikely as the rest. Or so, that's what the day so far has shown Gwaine.

Gwaine peers over the flowers growing out of the sill box and tries to get a good look at what's going on inside. But so far, all he hears is talking not _snogging_ and that's not doing him any favors either way.

"It's not a good time, Gwen."

"That's complete rubbish!"

Merlin sighs. "Arthur knows and he's really the only important person."

Gwaine rolls his eyes. Arthur is such a fucking prick and sure, Gwaine would die for him on a battle field. Arthur's cause is as good as any but Arthur doesn't deserve Merlin's unfailing loyalty. Not with the evidence that Gwaine's seen. Arthur can be an ungrateful bitch, if he's being honest and Merlin deserves to be worshiped.

"You should tell Gwaine."

Bingo. _Tell me what?_

"I don't know," Merlin says and Gwaine peers through the flowers to see Merlin sewing one of King Arthur's tunics. "Arthur doesn't think it's a good idea."

Gwen looks up, surprised, before nodding. "Well, of course his council is better..."

"That's not what I meant," Merlin whines. "It's not like that."

"I know, Merlin. I just meant that, if he thinks it's better to keep it a secret, then you should follow his advice. I bet he has a very good reason."

Merlin snorts. "Really, Gwen? Because it sounds like je—"

Gwaine doesn't get to hear what else there is to be said because a farmer runs over his foot with a cart loaded heavy and Gwaine spends the next twenty minutes swearing at the old man, who yells right back. By the time Gwaine turns back to Gwen's cottage, Merlin is already gone.

Gwaine limps back to the castle, even more curious than before.

<3<3<3

Gwaine mills around, waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak into Arthur's chambers, where Merlin is sure to spend the evening doing whatever it is that Merlin does. He doesn't have an official title anymore, not since Arthur took the throne. It's some sort of mix of personal council and manservant, although Gwaine thinks that Merlin performs his manservant duties out of habit and not because he's assigned them. He gets his chance when the afternoon skies open up suddenly, sending all the servants rushing out to collecting the washing and allowing Gwaine to slip past the remaining guard.

Gwaine looks around, finding a large cabinet that's deeper than it is wide, mostly full of ceremonial clothes and he hides in there as the sound of the castle increases, signaling the rush of people back into the castle. The cabinet is dusty and musky smelling, a testament to how often Camelot bends to others or, in the very least, a testament to Merlin's dismal cleaning skills.

"Sodding rain!"

Gwaine smiles widely, trying not to choke on the dust of the closet. Arthur hates when training is interrupted but by the sounds of it, the thunder and lightning has already rolled in and is bombarding Camelot in a rolling downpour.

"Can't you make it stop?" Arthur says again and Gwaine shakes his head at his tone.

"I guess I could," Merlin says, deadpan. "But it's an awful lot of work just because you don't like to be wet."

Arthur only makes a disgruntled noise in reply and Gwaine shifts until he has a good view from the cracks between the cabinet's doors. Finally, after a bit of shifting, Gwaine gets his bearings. Yes, there Arthur is, struggling to get off his wet armor and various clothing. Merlin waits until Arthur's tangled in the soaking fabrics, armor clasps half undone, before he tuts with a soft clicking of his mouth and goes to help. Gwaine loves that noise; it's all concern and fondness, laced with flirtation. Merlin makes it when Gwaine goes to get salve for his bruises. It's always a pleasant trip because Merlin insists on helping Gwaine apply the salve so that Gwaine doesn't injure himself more.

Merlin has really glorious hands.

It's not like Gwaine is making up Merlin's flirtation—that much is clear. But it's obvious from his conversation with Gwen earlier that Merlin is hiding something from Gwaine, at the king's request, and maybe that is why Merlin won't move things along between them.

"You've tangled your buckles," Merlin chastises and Arthur rolls his eyes, stepping close to Merlin's long fingers and holding onto his shoulders while Arthur tugs his boots off. "And stop moving!"

"Can't you just," Arthur says and then wiggles his fingers about.

Merlin sighs. "No. I can't just," and then he repeats the motion.

"Why not? I'm sure you've done it about a dozen times today and for things you aren't even assigned anymore!"

Merlin flicks at Arthur's ear but the man doesn't even pay any attention. Gwaine notices it though and frowns. It's rare that Merlin actually _touches_ Arthur with such a casual intimacy. He always lets the king initiate the contact between the two of them.

"It's not like I have an official job to be doing," Merlin says softly and Gwaine continues to frown. He sounds sad and a little bit guilty for even bringing it up. Gwaine feels lost in the situation.

Arthur sighs, bringing a hand up to still Merlin's busy fingers on his breast plate. "I know that," he says equally as quiet. "Soon you will and you can stop doing servants chores."

"Have you given any thought to when that will be?"

Merlin says it carefully, so economical with his words that it surprises Gwaine. Merlin is never careful with his tongue and yet here, it seems as if Gwaine is hearing one conversation and a completely different one is taking place.

"Lancelot believes that after harvest would be the best time to repeal the ban on magic." Arthur looks to Merlin, who is staring at the table with his back turned to both Arthur and Gwaine.

When Merlin turns, his smile is barely tentative and boarding on obscenely goofy. Gwaine's brain stumbles to catch up. Repealing the ban on magic? So soon! And to think that Arthur always seemed so firm in his father's opinion. Gwaine shakes his head. Magic has always been legal where he's lived and it was only until he came to Camelot that he learned that other people didn't feel the same way.

"Does this please you?" Arthur asks, a private smile of his own blooming all over his face.

Merlin nods, taking a few pieces of armor from Arthur. They're still looking at each other, their grins different from the ones Gwaine so often sees the pair exchange in public. They're very private, almost romantic and Gwaine feels something uncomfortable tighten in his chest.

Merlin works Arthur's tunic off, tossing it behind him and Gwaine loses sight of his face. He's torn between straining to see Merlin and staring at Arthur's chest, which is now bare and flushed from training. It's not hard to acknowledge the fact that Arthur's an attractive bloke, just not Gwaine's specific type. But he is gorgeous in his own sort of way, shiny golden locks of hair and generally built like a knight, broad shoulders and a thick chest, a light dusting of hair that tapers into a trail that disappears into his clinging breeches. Gwaine's not blind, he just prefers men like Merlin—all dark hair and pale skin.

They're still standing too close. Merlin has yet to step back from his position wrestling off Arthur's tunic. They're still staring at each other, smiling and just generally being odd.

"It's really going to happen?" His voice is so hopeful, full of wonder and softness.

Arthur's hand doesn't hesitate, going straight to cradle the back of Merlin's neck. He tugs, Merlin going willingly, until their foreheads are touching and Merlin's hands float to rest on Arthur's bare skin, one splayed flat on his chest and the other on Arthur's waist.

Gwaine blinks slowly.

"I told you I would," he whispers.

"For me," Merlin replies but it isn't a question.

This time when Arthur smiles, it's practically blinding and Gwaine gasps at the sight. "Always," Arthur says, leaning in until their lips are touching, just a simple press of their grinning mouths together.

Something a lot like disappointment and a little like heartbreak sings through Gwaine's chest. He isn't in love with Merlin. But he thought he could be, maybe, if they had ever gotten their shit together. Because there is something about Merlin that just... well, Gwaine didn't come to Camelot for Arthur and his lot, did he? No. Gwaine came for Merlin and he certainly stayed for other reasons but lately those reasons contained more Merlin-reasons than real reasons.

Gwaine swallows. There's no use dwelling on unpleasant answers to his question now.

Except, although it does answer the question of Merlin not shagging Gwaine's brains out all the time, it brings others to light. Like, what was Merlin going to tell him? Surely it's not about him and Arthur. Gwaine has a hard time believing that Gwen knows about the relationship between Merlin and Arthur since she still struggles with her guilt over Lance. What does Gwen know that he doesn't? What does magic have to do with Merlin?

By the time Gwaine refocuses on the pair in front of him, Merlin's backed Arthur up against the bed post and they're snogging, mouths open and hands roaming. Gwaine is a little surprised at Merlin's brashness, pushing and pulling at Arthur in whichever way pleases him and generally taking control of all the kisses. Gwaine has spent a great deal of time imagining what Merlin would be like in bed and this is nothing like that.

Gwaine always imagined him as a bit shy, fumbling but enthusiastic, like he is with most things. But this Merlin is none of those things. He's confident as he threads his fingers through Arthur's hair and plunders his mouth, causing someone to moan quietly into the kiss. Gwaine watches, a different sort of attention being paid now, as Arthur hands cling to Merlin's neck and clutch at his delicious backside, dragging their bodies together.

As Arthur scrambles to get Merlin's tunic off, each arch of his body revealing more enticing pale skin stretched over lanky muscles, Gwaine realizes that he's gone and gotten hard without realizing it.

He could close his eyes and not watch King Arthur bed Merlin but...

That sounds like a complete waste of time.

He's never going to get Merlin in bed, not anytime soon and this is the only chance he's going to have to see Merlin in this context. Sure, Gwaine would rather have Merlin beneath him but he's a pretty practical man.

And this is wank material.

Really, really prime wank material.

Gwaine's got his cock out, half-hard and eager, before Merlin's fully got his tunic off.

"Do we have time for this?" Arthur pants, their mouths coming back together after Merlin's tunic hits the floor. "I don't like to be interrupted, Merlin."

Merlin's name comes out like a moan, low and forced out because Merlin's mouth is trailing down Arthur's jaw and into his neck. _Gods_ , Gwaine can imagine the heat of Merlin's mouth. The thought of it, sucking love marks onto his skin, is enough for Gwaine to get fully hard in his hand.

"Merlin," Arthur whines again, when Merlin doesn't answer him. "If it stops raining, we'll have to go back out."

Merlin's head pops up from Arthur's neck and then, suddenly, the rain gets louder. Gwaine feels it thicken in the air, glowing white-hot and golden as the thunder starts up again. The sound, _the feeling_ , is so strange but so good and it shoots straight to Gwaine's cock. Thankfully, just as the moan is being ripped out of his chest, Arthur is moaning too. Gwaine has no idea what's happening but he's so fucking turned on it's hard to think. His brain muddled with heat and his skin soaring with arousal.

"Oh fuck, _Merlin_ , yes," Arthur hisses and then they're kissing again, Merlin's laughter chasing after Arthur's tongue. It's such an incredible turn on. Apparently, Arthur thinks so too because Gwaine sees him scratch his fingernails down Merlin's clean shoulders, making him gasp.

"Breeches," Arthur says, a pale imitation of his command voice. "Off! Now, Merlin—yeah, come on."

Merlin seems to nod, his mouth preoccupied with Arthur's neck and chest. Their hands scramble, tangling and messing about with laces until they're both laughing, Merlin more than Arthur, at the stubbornness of their breeches. Finally, they peel Arthur's off and get Merlin's off a bit more quickly, seeing as Arthur's were much tighter fitting.

Merlin's arse is just as glorious naked as it is in breeches.

Gwaine has to squeeze a little harder at the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. Merlin looks glorious, all lean lines and legs that go on for days. Gwaine has a vibrant image of those legs wrapped around his head and even though it will never happen, it's so much better than Gwaine's previous fantasies now that he knows what the crease of Merlin's thigh to arse looks like.

"Bed," Arthur chokes out between them, as Merlin has taken to rutting up against him, their cocks probably pressed together but Gwaine can't see. He's more preoccupied with the clenching of Merlin's arse cheeks as he humps Arthur than he is with Arthur's cock, which is alright. A distant part of him pats himself on the back for having a cock that's a bit longer than Arthur's, although they're probably the same in girth.

"No," Merlin says after breaking another moan-inducing snog. "I want to take you here."

Gwaine's cock literally _weeps_ in pleasure.

He expects a denial from King Arthur but all he gets is a gasp in reply and a hasty, "you can't take my weight".

"Can't I?"

There's a huff and a moan before Arthur replies. "Oh, you'll use it for buggering but not for taking care of my clothes?"

"Priorities, Arthur," Merlin mumbles, ripping another half-laugh-half-moan as Merlin gets back to kissing Arthur's mouth with truly obscene sucking noises that have Gwaine stroking a bit lighter as to avoid getting too worked up too soon.

A clap of thunder rattles the windows and Gwaine feels the golden-energy again, this time it lasts longer, lingering in the air. Gwaine doesn't know if it's good or bad but it wraps around his cock like velvet and when he looks up the pair has changed positions.

Arthur's legs, thick and truly very muscular, are wrapped around Merlin's thin waist. His hands are pulled up high, almost to the top of the bed post.

"Oh fuck," Arthur moans out and Gwaine blinks. There is no way Merlin can hold that position without help, Arthur is far too heavy and the post isn't wide enough for leverage. Yet, Arthur arches against it, pressing his groin into the place where Merlin's standing, his breath panting but from arousal and not extreme exhaustion.

Unfortunately, the haze of lust in Gwaine's brain isn't letting him think more than, _hell, yes_ and is more focused on his impending orgasm than the logistics.

"I can't move my hands," Arthur moans out, head thrown back as Merlin sucks on a nipple.

"I know."

"You greedy fuck."

Merlin laughs again, it's dark and really sexy, nothing that Gwaine has ever even heard before but will now be a reoccurring star in all of his Merlin-fantasies. The sound has him pulling at his balls, pain outweighing pleasure as he fights the pleasure curling at the base of his spine. With the amount of foreplay they've already had, Gwaine is amazed they're not coming already.

They rut against each other until Arthur is spitting Merlin's name out in colorful combination with curses.

"Come on," Arthur says. "Fuck me."

Gwaine still can't believe this is happening. Sure, Merlin screwing him into the mattress played in a few fantasies but Gwaine was always more interesting and in pressing Merlin down into the sheets and opening him up until he was begging for it. This, this Merlin who takes what he wants with laughter that rolls through the air like gold is so much better than any fantasy Gwaine has ever had. He's going to bed King Arthur. It's mind boggling.

"Stop squirming, I need to get my fingers..." Merlin curses, their position not really letting him get his fingers anywhere near Arthur's hole. "Arthur, move your leg."

Arthur shakes his head and Gwaine really wishes he could see Merlin's face, instead of just his back. "Still wet from this morning, just do it."

Both Gwaine and Merlin moan at that. Just the thought of the two of them coupling earlier, of Arthur running drills with Merlin's come leaking out of him—fucking hell.

"Arthur—"

Arthur whines high in his throat. "I want it, want you, fuck me like you did this morning."

Merlin moans again, shifting a bit to take hold of his cock and in the process, giving Gwaine a good look.

Well. _That_ explains why Arthur is so eager to bottom.

Merlin's cock is huge, it's at least three inches longer than Gwaine's and twice the girth. Hell, Gwaine isn't even sure how Merlin walks around with that thing between his legs all the time, let alone fuck someone with it.

They must fuck a lot if Arthur's even considering going without stretching. That thought, of Merlin's confident laugh pressing Arthur into the corners of the castle is intoxicating enough to make Gwaine head spin.

"It'll hurt," Merlin whispers but Arthur shakes his head, hitching up his legs.

"Want it, want to feel you later," Arthur whispers out, voice hoarse and as desperate as Gwaine feels.

Arthur's breath hitches and Gwaine can barely see Merlin's cock as it slowly disappears but the tension in the room rackets up another notch. It seems like it all goes in slow motion. Gwaine is honestly stunned, there is no way that he could ever take that amount of cock without some oil and a fair amount of preparation but Arthur just arches, mouth open and his face screwed up in pleasure.

"Arthur," Merlin moans out but Arthur just thrusts his hips, eager for more. "Bloody hell, you're so tight."

Arthur nods, gasping. "Feels that way, so full with you."

Merlin moans again, his hips twitching forward almost without his permission. Arthur moans in response, "come on, fuck me like this morning, came without your hand, do you remember, oh Merlin".

"You're too tight."

" _Mer_ lin, come one," Arthur whines, his hips squirming and sodding hell, Gwaine can see his cock leaking from here. "Fill me up, fuck me, need it—need it so bad."

The last sentence is whispered, almost too softly for Gwaine to hear it but it makes him strip his cock faster, it's so _needy_. The thought of Arthur, _King Arthur_ , being a cock hungry size queen is just too hot to handle. Even Gwaine feels himself reach back, awkward in the cabinet's tight quarters, to play with his hole a little.

If he wasn't jealous before, he certainly is now.

Merlin moves with a power that Gwaine can hardly understand. His thrusts are strong, full and complete. He grunts softly, pushing and pulling into Arthur until they're falling to a rhythm that comprises of Arthur just writhing, hands still stuck to the pole, as Merlin drives up into him at a brutal pace. They're both moaning, Arthur louder than Merlin and choking on his words that sound mostly like half-bitten off versions of Merlin's name.

"Harder," Arthur chokes out.

"Oh, Arthur."

Merlin widens his stance and Arthur yells. Gwaine can only imagine how deep Merlin feels and he pace is so fast, too hard and _Gods_ , the air around them crackles. Merlin grunts, hands scrambling up and down Arthur's body for purchase, to fuck him harder with his enormous cock. Gwaine jerks his hand over his own leaking erection, rocking with their pace and feeling so needy, finger slipping in and out of his hole.

"Please, please, yes, Merlin," is Arthur's nonsensical response. "Need you to come, feel you inside of me—so hot, come on, fill me up, Merlin."

Gwaine comes.

It blinding, his knees knocking together as one finger slips inside him, curving to hit that place inside of him and he paints the door of the cabinet with his semen. He's hazy, thrusts lazily as he rides out his orgasm to the sound of them still fucking. He's hardly aware of it, but soon the blinding golden light that is encircling the couples body becomes hard to ignore, even post-orgasm.

Merlin's thrusts are getting erratic, just brutal and twisting as they both moan loudly. But they're _glowing gold_ and it gets brighter until Merlin comes, screaming Arthur's name and slamming into the king's body.

Arthur comes seconds after, body bowing back as the glow explodes in a shower of golden sparks that shoots another surge of arousal through Gwaine's body. Distantly, he knows this means magic. Distantly, he knows this means _sex magic_ or magic too strong to be controlled in the throws of passion but he can't do anything but watch as Merlin rides out his orgasm, clutching at Arthur's body as they both moan constantly.

Soon, whatever hold is on Arthur's body releases him and he immediately holds onto Merlin's hair as his legs resettle on the stone of the floor.

"Fuckin' hell," Arthur murmurs, sliding down until he can meet Merlin's mouth.

Merlin kisses him, kitten like and desperate and this feels like more the level ground that Gwaine was expecting. Arthur pets Merlin's hair and Merlin mews, his cock sliding out of Arthur's hole with a slippery sound that has Gwaine's sensitive cock head twitching.

"Does it hurt?"

Arthur nods, hands curling around Merlin's ears in a way that Gwaine wants, very badly to know what that motion feels like. "Feels good though, warm and safe and—"

Merlin kisses him.

When they pull apart, they're _nuzzling_ each other and it's then that Gwaine blinks and the pieces sort of fall together.

Oh. _Oh_.

"Can you keep it raining?"

"If you want," Merlin replies, tucking his head into Arthur's neck.

"I do," he says firmly, stroking Merlin up and down his back like Merlin is the one recovering from the buggering of his life. "Let's stay in here tonight."

Merlin nods, clutching at Arthur's waist and snuffling.

"Come on, let's get into bed. My legs are killing me," Arthur says without heat.

They crawl into bed, Merlin staying so close to Arthur that it hinders the process of getting into bed properly. Arthur doesn't seem to mind, holding Merlin close and stroking him softly and whispering calming words to him. They're cuddling, like fucking kittens, when Gwaine realizes three things:

 **One,** Merlin, clumsy-adorable-Merlin, has _magic_.  
 **Two,** they are stupidly in love.  
And **three,** how the fuck is he going to get out of the room? 

"Arthur?"

Gwaine and Arthur perk up a bit.

"I want to tell Gwaine."

Gwaine almost laces his cock up into his breeches opening.

Arthur sighs. "I don't trust him."

Gwaine shrugs, Arthur's trust has never been that important to him. He's always been a mercenary to the kings he's worked for, never a knight to them. It doesn't bother him.

"I do," Merlin says softly, "want to tell him. Doesn't feel right."

Arthur sighs again.

"Please?"

"You don't need my permission," Arthur says, finally.

"I know."

They all stand in silence for a moment.

"He can help us when the time comes, after harvest," Merlin says softly. "He knows both the evils and triumphs of magic. Gwaine is a good man with a heart twice the size of yours, Arthur."

"Only because you've stolen half of mine."

"Arthur—"

"All right," Arthur relents. "But if he tries to—"

Merlin giggles. "Yes, you can defend my honor."

They both fall asleep then, dozing as the rain hammers down at a constant and steady pace outside. Gwaine watches until their breaths even out and sync up before he tiptoes out of the cabinet as silently as possible and nods to the guards as if nothing is wrong.

He walks back in the direction of his room.

It's amazing, but he thought that if Merlin had declared sights for another that he'd feel angry—that he'd fight for Merlin. But seeing them together, two very different men with completely different destinies, it's hard to hate what they have. Sure, Gwaine feels the burn and roar of jealousy, the sting of seeing Merlin's body against another's, but they seem too right together to truly hate their coupling.

Giving up this side of Merlin is going to be hard but if there is one thing worth giving it up for, it's certainly true love.

Even if Arthur really is a stupid git.

Besides, Merlin's going to entrust him with his magic and that, deep and conquering friendship, is enough to make Gwaine stay in Camelot for the rest of his days.


End file.
